Fractured moonlight
by Vino y veneno
Summary: Después de la guerra, Ino e Itachi van en una misión para salvar una isla milenaria donde no sólo enfrentaran a poderosos enemigos sino que, además, tendrán que luchar por un amor que no esperaban sentir y que podría destruirlos a ambos…
1. La misión después de la guerra

_**Disclaimer: **creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: **fan**fiction  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece, míos son sólo esta historia… y Shikamaru)<br>…_

**Aclaración: **Bien, para ponerlos un poco en sintonía, esto tiene lugar después del término de la guerra, respetando todo lo que ha sido publicado en el manga hasta el número demás en esta historia son la adaptación de una novela corta que escribí hace algunos años mezclado con el montón de conjeturas que he estado sacando en torno a lo sucedido en el manga.

**Advertencia: **Posibles **spoilers **en relación al arco de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fracture moonlight<strong>

**Prólogo: **_**La leyenda de los amantes separados.**__**  
><strong>__…_

_El amor es el inicio de todo mal, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. El problema es que, a pesar de eso, nadie tiene el valor de decirlo._

_El amor es presentado ante todos como la panacea instantánea, la resolución de cualquier mal cuando, en realidad, la mayoría de ellos son causados por el amor mismo. El amor al dinero, al poder, al dolor, a la muerte, a otra persona… ¿comprenden lo que digo? Nadie dice el precio que se paga por ése alivio temporal que provoca. _

_Eones atrás, cuando el mundo conocido apenas había abierto los ojos a la luz del alba, los primeros humanos creados por los dioses antiguos fueron puestos en el lugar donde el reino celestial se unía con la tierra. Ahí, los hijos del sol y los hijos de la luna compartieron la isla de Ama, manteniendo guardados los secretos de sus padres y sin tener contacto entre ellos._

_Se dice que un día, la princesa de los hijos de la luna se encontró por casualidad con el heredero de los hijos del sol y ambos quedaron enamorados al instante. Cada día, los dos enamorados se encontraban al atardecer, en ese espacio entre el día y la noche que no pertenecía a nadie, manteniendo su amor en secreto. _

_Un día, el hermano mayor de la princesa de la luna descubrió la relación y, temiendo que eso desatara la ira de los dioses, le informó al rey de los hijos del sol sobre la situación y entre ambos idearon un plan: el futuro rey de los hijos de la luna envió una carta a la princesa, haciéndose pasar por el príncipe del sol, diciéndole que se verían a las orillas del lago para por fin pedir el favor de los dioses para su unión, mientras que el padre del príncipe lo enviaba a tierra firme._

_La princesa se presentó a la hora señalada, esperó día y noche la llegada de su amado pero éste nunca apareció. Al final del noveno día, la tristeza la consumió e hizo que se suicidara, sumergiéndose en las aguas del lago. _

_Al regresar el heredero del sol a la isla y enterarse de lo sucedido, el dolor lo quemó por dentro. Asesinó a su padre y a toda la familia real, declarando, además, la guerra contra los hijos de la luna. _

_Para asegurarse de la destrucción de todos aquellos que lo habían separado de su amada, y maldiciendo al dios del sol y a la diosa de la luna por condenarlos, invocó al antiguo dios de la oscuridad. Éste le ofreció un pacto: a cambio de su vida, le entregaría el poder necesario para deshacerse de todos._

_La noche y el día se tiñeron de sangre sobre la isla cuando consumó su venganza. Hombres, mujeres y niños sucumbieron ante la ira y el dolor del príncipe._

_Arrepentido por lo que había hecho, y temiendo que su hermana fuera regresada de entre el mundo de los muertos para unirse a la oscuridad que había envuelto al príncipe del sol, el príncipe de la luna selló el alma de la princesa en un pergamino sagrado y lo ocultó en el sitio donde el universo entero había surgido. _

_Finalmente, el príncipe de los hijos de la luna se hundió en las aguas del lago con la esperanza de que sus descendientes continuaran la custodia de todos los secretos del mundo y del alma de su hermana, bajo la protección de su diosa._

_La isla sigue ahí, en medio del mar, siendo el primer lugar que toca el sol al alba y la luna al anochecer, sumergida en la completa desolación. Nadie puede decir su localización exacta porque nadie que haya puesto un pie en ella ha regresado a tierra firme. Se dice que los pocos herederos de las antiguas deidades continúan velando, protegiendo el alma de la princesa para que el hijo del sol no pueda resucitarla. Si lo hace, el dolor de la princesa se unirá al del príncipe y se convertirá en el inicio de una maldición y un odio tan grandes, que sumergirán el mundo entero en la oscuridad…_

* * *

><p><strong>1.<em> Después de la Guerra.<em>**

…

_"Espero que esto termine pronto…"_

Ino giró la cabeza a su derecha y después a su izquierda. Los seis shinobis a su alrededor no dejaban de discutir airadamente con la mujer que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Bueno, no todos los shinobis, Hinata se mantenía callada, un paso detrás de Kiba, su mano apoyada en la barbilla y una expresión realmente mortificada. Era obvio que no le gustaba la intensidad de las voces que sacudían los muros de la oficina de La Quinta.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho aquella mañana, antes de cruzar las puertas detrás de ella, que ésa reunión se convertiría en un hervidero de gritos, diplomáticamente, ella habría girado sobre sus talones para regresar justo por donde había llegado.

Tres años se habían ido a la velocidad de la luz desde que la guerra había terminado. El orden se había reestablecido en el mundo y la paz le había seguido en el camino. Ahora más que una aldea de carácter militar, Konoha había comenzado a enfocarse en otra clase de actividades, principalmente las comerciales. Aunque, claro, a pesar de que la amenaza más grande del mundo shinobi actual había visto su final junto con la Cuarta Guerra, la maldad no se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra ni tampoco ahora todo eran arcoiris y verdes campos repletos de flores.

De vez en cuando aparecían misiones como la que esta mañana les estaba siendo encomendada a ellos.

Días atrás había llegado una carta a la aldea para pedir ayuda desde un lugar llamado Ama, una isla de la cual ella nunca había escuchado hablar, y de cuyo templo habían comenzado a desaparecer sacerdotisas. Había pocos detalles al respecto y eso lo hacía una misión peligrosa, tanto que la Quinta Hokage no había dudado en catalogarla como una misión del más alto rango. No sabían quien era el enemigo, pero fuera quien fuera, el hecho de que estuviera perturbando esa isla pareció alterar a la única sobreviviente de los sannin.

Todo había ido bien, Ino había creído que partirían al instante, pero entonces se mencionó al último integrante que iba a unirse al grupo reunido y eso resultó la chispa que hizo estallar el barril de pólvora.

Así que aquí estaba, dos horas y media después, siendo testigo de esta acalorada situación que no parecía tener un final próximo.

—¡Es suficiente! —la voz de Tsunade se hizo escuchar por encima de las demás como un fuerte grito después de golpear el escritorio con ambas manos. De inmediato todo se quedó en silencio y la Hokage se concentró en Shikamaru, quien estaba parado junto a ella—. Es una misión peligrosa, no sabemos con qué se enfrentarán estando allá y necesitan el mayor apoyo posible. Tienes un excelente equipo: una médico absolutamente capaz, una experta en espionaje, el mejor rastreador, una excelente localizadora, un gran ninja…

—Usted misma lo dijo —le interrumpió Shikamaru—. Éste es el equipo que necesito, no hace falta añadir a nadie más.

—Necesitas a un experto en genjutsu y él es el mejor —apostilló La Quinta, recurriendo al único argumento racional del que podía valerse.

En realidad Ino creía, al igual que la Hokage y Naruto, que no les vendría mal incluir a alguien más en el equipo que saldría de misión tan pronto como consiguieran ponerse de acuerdo pero, considerando quién era el candidato, no podía culpar al resto por su reacción.

—Puede ser cualquier otro menos él —declaró Shikamaru, con voz sombría. Si ella era testaruda, Shikamaru era aun peor, sobre todo cuando incluía dos de las cosas más importantes para él: su trabajo y sus amigos. Cada cosa por separado lo hacía saltar al instante, ni que decir cuando las dos estaban involucradas en una misma cuestión.

Sin embargo, Tsunade seguía siendo la Hokage, y estaba realmente claro que tampoco iba a ceder.

—No te estoy preguntando tu opinión, Shikamaru —sentenció con firmeza, haciendo valer su papel como la máxima autoridad de la aldea. Tomó la carpeta que contenía el expediente de la tarea en cuestión, y la deslizó sobre el escritorio hacia él—. Ésta es la misión y éste es el equipo que te ordeno que lleves. Si no puedes lidiar con esto, entonces buscaré a otro jounin que lo haga.

Ino casi podía jurar que todos habían dejado de respirar en ese momento.

Con discreción bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Shikamaru y notó como se cerraba en un puño que hizo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba ser acorralado, de hecho, ella podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que algo así había ocurrido, y también sabía que el silencio que se había formado le estaba sirviendo para pensar en el siguiente movimiento. Era uno de los grandes estrategas de Konoha después de todo.

Quiso estirar su mano y darle un apretón para reconfortarlo, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él, pero sabía que no era el momento. Él había sido asignado como su capitán y su amistad no tenía cabida ahora.

—Vayan a prepararse —ordenó Shikamaru, haciéndola dar un respingo—. Salimos en una hora y no esperaremos a nadie. —Sin otra palabra, lo vio dar vuelta y dejar la oficina de la Hokage con andar enérgico.

Ella hizo el amago de dar el primer paso, acostumbrada siempre a seguir sus ordenes en cuanto a lo laboral se refería, pero se detuvo al ver que los demás seguían esperando a que la Hokage lo autorizara.

…

El único sonido que rompió el silencio a su alrededor fue el de su propia exhalación al cambiar la página del libro que estaba leyendo. Todo el día había sido tiempo muerto y él no pudo evitar sonreír con amarga ironía para sus adentros al darse cuenta que todo lo referente a él lo era, incluyéndole.

Un cuervo apareció para picotear su ventana, con un pequeño pergamino atado en una de sus patas.

Itachi hizo el libro a un lado y se levantó de la silla para abrir la ventana y coger el ave. Con cuidado le quitó el trozo de papel y después la liberó. No había muchas personas que quisieran hablar con él, así que casi podía adivinar quién era el remitente.

Desenrolló el pergamino y leyó su contenido. Un apenas perceptible ceño fruncido fue la única reacción física notoria en él.

—¿Está segura de que quiere que vaya, Hokage-sama? —preguntó, levantando la vista del pequeño trozo de papel, cuando sintió que ya no estaba solo en el pequeño apartamento que ocupaba.

Lentamente se giró para encarar a la mujer que se encontraba parada en el marco de su puerta. Su cabello rubio había adquirido una tonalidad más oscura debido a la sombra que hacía el techo del pasillo sobre ella, sus ojos permanecían fijos en él.

—Podrían necesitarte —fue todo lo que respondió y él no necesitó escuchar más. No le interesaba en realidad.

Ahora que su vida se había convertido en un enorme agujero negro lleno de porquería que él mismo había provocado y del cual, por lo visto últimamente, no podía escapar, sólo le quedaba una sola cosa por hacer: su trabajo.

Al menos seguía siendo bueno en ello.

…

Cuando Ino llegó a las puertas de la aldea, sus compañeros ya estaban reunidos ahí.

Shikamaru se encontraba recostado contra uno de los pilares de la entrada, fumando un cigarrillo. Naruto y Kiba no dejaban de discutir, aparentemente, por quién era capaz de comer más ramen sin morir en el intento; en tanto que Sakura y Hinata se dedicaban a escuchar entretenidas aquella conversación, la mano de la descendiente de los Hyūga era sostenida firmemente por la de su novio y futuro hokage. Akamaru se mantenía fiel, como siempre, echado junto a su amo y permitiéndole recostarse sobre él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante la escena.

Faltaba la mitad de los famosos "12 de Konoha", como era conocida su generación, pero aún así había algo emocionante en esto. No había participado en una misión así de grande en los últimos meses, mucho menos que incluyera a tantos de sus viejos amigos.

Todavía era capaz de traer a su mente los recuerdos de aquellos años de su infancia en la academia ninja, cuando la vida les había parecido tan brillante y llena de oportunidades. Después, todos habían tenido que aprender que la vida también era dura, pero habían conseguido aprender la lección y sobrevivir a ello. Sí, habían perdido a personas valiosas en el camino, pero también se habían estrechado los lazos que los habían mantenido juntos hasta ahora.

El mundo los consideraba héroes, a veces exageradamente catalogados como leyendas vivientes, pero ellos sólo eran grandes amigos, que se habían mantenido siempre juntos. Y en gran parte de lo debían al rubio escandaloso que no dejaba de pelear con el chico perro.

La sonrisa en los labios de Ino se desvaneció cuando una fuerte presencia la hizo ponerse en alerta de forma automática.

Miró sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando vio la imagen de Uchiha Itachi, acercándose hacia ellos. Lo único que podía ver que vestía era una enorme capa negra que ocultaba su indumentaria, lo que le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de la capa de los miembros de Akatsuki. Su banda con el emblema rayado había sido reemplazada por una nueva, que lo identificaba como uno de los ninjas de Konoha. Otra vez.

Su rostro era una máscara de absoluta inexpresividad, pero su chakra era tan fuerte que actuaba casi como un campo de fuerza que obligaba a todos a mantener la distancia debido a su poder.

A todos excepto a Naruto que, tan pronto como lo vio aparecer, se acercó a él con una sonrisa para saludarlo como si se tratara de otro más.

Ino miró la escena con extrañeza.

De inmediato la jovialidad que había reinado entre ellos se desvaneció y una máscara de seriedad apareció en el rostro de Shikamaru. Lo vio tirar lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo mientras se enderezaba y luego les ordenó a todos acercarse.

De nuevo les explicó lo que horas antes Tsunade les había hecho saber sobre la misión y el plan que había diseñado para abordar la situación. Todos estaban reunidos en un círculo, con excepción de Itachi, el cual Ino vio que permanecía recostado en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si él realmente alcanzaba a escuchar algo de lo que Shika les estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

Entonces él notó que lo miraba y centró sus ojos en ella, sorprendiéndola. Un escalofrío subió por su columna, estallando en un chispazo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, cuando notó la intensidad que había en esos profundos ojos negros que la miraban. No supo por qué, pero le dio la impresión de que él estaba viendo profundamente en ella, lo que la hizo sentir expuesta e indefensa.

Fue tan sólo un par de segundos, un breve vistazo de tiempo en el que sus miradas se encontraron, pero ella sintió que había pasado una eternidad completa.

—¿Entendieron? —preguntó Shikamaru, haciéndola volver su atención a la reunión del equipo de la que ella había perdido el hilo—. Habrá que esperar a obtener más información una vez que estemos en la isla.

El grupo comenzó a moverse después de que todos asintieran. Shikamaru iba a la cabeza, con Sakura, Naruto y Kiba siguiéndole mientras que Itachi Uchiha esperó a que ellos hubieran avanzado un par de pasos antes de seguirles.

Ino respiró profundo, preparándose mentalmente para encarar la misión, la emoción corría a toda velocidad por sus venas llenándola de expectación.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la aldea, una fuerte corriente de aire frío levantó el polvo a su alrededor, convirtiéndose en una horrible sensación que la recorrió completa, congelándola en su sitio.

—¿Estás bien, Ino-chan? —le preguntó Hinata, quien se había detenido a su lado.

—Sí, es sólo que… _"tengo un mal presentimiento"_ —completó en su mente, no queriendo aturdir a Hinata con sus pensamientos tontos.

Sin embargo, eso no era un pensamiento, era una sensación. Un crudo sentimiento que le erizó cada centímetro de piel, colándose profundamente en su interior. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que esto iba a acabar mal. No, estaba segura de ello.

Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que lo que fuera que iban a enfrentar, cambiaría su vida para siempre.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bien, por ahora no tengo mucho por decir, salvo que esta historia comenzó a fraguarse en mi cabeza desde que leí a mi adorado Itachi Uchiha resucitado en el manga. Desde ahí comencé a pensar que él más que nadie se merece su final feliz así que decidí escribir esta historia.

Muchas gracias por leer este primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me hagan saber sus opiniones al respecto. Cualquier comentario, queja, duda o sugerencia... soy toda oídos -o bueno, ojos-.

Hasta la próxima!

_Ana_


	2. Se acerca la tormenta

_**Disclaimer: **creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: **fan**fiction  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenecen; míos son sólo esta historia… y Shikamaru)<br>…_

**Advertencia: **Esta historia fue inspirada en lo que ocurre en el **manga** desde su **número ****540**, por lo cual puede  
>haber <strong>posibles spoilers <strong>en relación al arco de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y todo lo sucedido en ella**.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. <em>Se acerca la tormenta.<em>**

…

—_Estás demasiado callado, Itachi-kun._

_Él dejó de prestarle atención a la calma del pequeño estanque frente a ellos y miró a la joven sentada junto a él. _

—_¿Eso es algo malo, Nira? _

—_No. Pero a veces me gustaría saber qué pasa dentro de tu cabeza y que tu boca se empeña tanto en ocultar. —Definitivamente era la segunda persona más sabia que había conocido. _

_Ahí estaba esa sonrisa que siempre había sido capaz de hacer brillar el sol en medio de la oscuridad de los nubarrones que solían aparecer en su mente durante los últimos días. Mirarla ahora de inmediato traía a su mente los recuerdos de meses atrás, cuando ella se había convertido en el centro de sus afectos por la silenciosa bondad que siempre le había caracterizado, incluso ahora que su clan ya ni siquiera lo consideraba un miembro. Una bondad que lo había tocado tan hondo que ahora estaba grabada en lo más profundo de su alma._

_Bajo la luz del atardecer se veía incluso más hermosa que de costumbre, con su largo cabello de color negro brillante y sus ojos que, a pesar de compartir la misma tonalidad con los suyos, destellaban con calidez y ternura. Era una adolescente y los rasgos de su rostro todavía conservaban algo que le recordaba a una niña, pero también era posible notar una ligera vista de la hermosa mujer en la que se convertiría… o, mejor dicho, en que se hubiera convertido si su padre no lo hubiese puesto en tan terrible posición._

_El día estaba muriendo junto con el ocaso frente a ellos y el momento más difícil de su vida no tardaría en llegar. El manto de la oscuridad de la noche sería lo único que lo ampararía de aquí en adelante, ya no habría nunca un después para ambos. Estaba condenado a destruir lo que tanto amaba._

_Entonces ella dejó de abrazar sus propias rodillas y se inclinó sobre él, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, justo en el lugar donde su corazón latía. Cada pulsación era una dolorosa aguja que perforaba profundo en él, desangrándolo ante la idea de la pérdida. _

—_Al menos esto es sincero… —suspiró ella mientras lo abrazaba. _

_Él inhaló profundo, forzando a sus brazos a envolverla, sabiendo que era un bastardo por estar aquí, por intentar recurrir a la calma que ella siempre le ofrecía cuando pronto su destino iba a ser destruido por propia mano. No debería estar aquí, no debería hacerse más difícil el camino hacia la tarea que le había sido encomendada. Debía ser objetivo, un verdadero shinobi, aceptar la carga que conllevaba el significado del verdadero sacrificio. _

_Sin embargo, por ahora su alma se conformaba con este pequeño pedazo de eternidad donde, estando los dos solos en medio del bosque, pudo aferrarse al calor de su abrazo, al sonido de su voz y al aroma de su cabello._

_Después de esa noche… todo cambiaría. _

_La muerte le haría compañía, llevándose cada cosa valiosa para él, incluido su propio latido. Pronto esos pequeños detalles a los que tanto se aferraba en este momento se desvanecerían, pereciendo junto con todo lo que iba muriendo en su interior._

_La incertidumbre de su futuro cuando el sol se levantara de nuevo sobre el horizonte lo devoró en un estremecimiento, sumiéndolo en el desconsuelo. Pocas cosas estaban claras para él, pero sólo una era verdad absoluta: su corazón no volvería a latir así por nadie más. _

_Nunca más…_

…

Llevaban horas viajando cuando Shikamaru los dejó tomar un respiro. Habían pasado tres días desde que habían dejado Konoha y todavía no conseguían salir del País del Fuego, era probable que no lo hicieran sino hasta muy entrada la noche. Habían encontrado un pequeño claro en medio de los bosques y casi de inmediato concluyeron que sería un buen lugar para descansar. Ya que la carta de auxilio de la isla misteriosa había llegado gracias a un halcón, no había ningún motivo para suponer que deberían encontrarse con obstáculos sino hasta llegar a su destino.

Mientras todos se dedicaban a comer sus respectivos almuerzos, Ino quiso aprovechar la ocasión para aclarar unas cuantas cosas con su mejor amigo. Se levantó del sitio donde había permanecido sentada justo entre Sakura y Hinata, dejó su caja de almuerzo ahí y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Shikamaru con la vista clavada en uno de los pergaminos que contenía los detalles de la misión. Ya que habían tenido que partir casi de inmediato, no le había dado tiempo suficiente para analizar todo a consciencia y armar un verdadero plan.

—Hola.

—Hola. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Shika cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

—Es lo que yo iba a preguntarte. Has estado de mal humor desde que nos asignaron esta misión. —Casi de inmediato supo por qué él había escogido ese sitio para sentarse: Desde ahí tenía una vista completa de todos los miembros del escuadrón. Sakura hablaba enérgica con Naruto mientras Kiba estaba recostado sobre Akamaru y el enorme perro recibía los mimos de Hinata. Entonces sus ojos recayeron en Itachi Uchiha, quien se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, lejos del grupo.

—No es por la misión. —Ella dejó de pasear la mirada entre sus compañeros y se encontró con el rostro de Shikamaru.

—Lo sé.

Él soltó una exhalación un poco irónica y continuó jugueteando con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Lo había estado haciendo prácticamente desde que se habían detenido a descansar y no había hecho el menor intento por encenderlo. Al parecer, no sólo había heredado el hábito de fumar de su difunto sensei sino también el hecho de no hacerlo cuando algo realmente lo preocupaba.

—¿Te importaría dejar de leer mi chakra?

Ella alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que tu energía sea un enorme anuncio iluminado que diga: "Estoy enfurruñado".

Como miembro del clan Yamanaka, Ino había nacido con cualidades de ninja sensor, las cuales le habían ayudado en más de una ocasión para saber lo que necesitaba sobre las personas. También era una de las grandes prodigios de su familia así que durante los últimos años llenos de paz había pulido esas cualidades a niveles realmente increíbles. No podía ubicar a las personas con la misma destreza como lo hacía esa chica Karin que una vez había conocido, pero el uso que le había dado a su naciente talento era mucho más valioso para ella: no sólo podía leer las emociones de las personas a su alrededor sino también percibirlas si se concentraba lo suficiente. No importaba lo tenue que era la fluctuación de chakra causada por la emoción, ella podía sentirla.

En suma, su reciente empatía combinada con sus otras habilidades —entiéndase entrar en la mente de los demás— la convertía en una de las mejores lectoras de personas que existían. No podía ser engañada con facilidad.

Y pocos sabían de los verdaderos alcances de sus talentos, entre ellos, Shikamaru.

—¿Enfurruñado? —Ignoró el tono en el que su amigo había repetido la palabra y lo miró con firmeza.

—No quieres que lea tu chakra entonces habla conmigo, Shika. —Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven Nara al escuchar su usual tono mandón.

Ella no tenía la intención de husmear en sus emociones, pero era como un reflejo involuntario cuando el exterior de las personas no le daba algo con qué trabajar. Sin mencionar que ella sabía a la perfección que rara vez las acciones y las emociones de alguien podían llegar a coincidir.

—No estoy enfurruñado; estoy preocupado. Todo esto es muy problemático —respondió Shikamaru. El rastro de sonrisa seguía presente en sus labios, pero el gesto estaba lejos de alcanzar sus ojos—. Para que una misión tenga éxito, debe haber confianza ciega entre el equipo. Todos deben estar dispuestos a proteger a los otros y confiar plenamente en que ellos cuidan sus espaldas.

La respuesta a la pregunta no formulada llegó a Ino cuando sus ojos siguieron la misma línea a donde miraban los de su amigo y se encontró con la figura del único sobreviviente de los Uchiha. Si estuviera más oscuro, ella casi dudaría de que estuviera vivo; el hombre realmente no se movía.

—¿Crees que él no lo haga?

—No creo que _ellos_ lo hagan —declaró Shika, apuntando con la cabeza al grupo y ella no pudo hacer nada más que darle la razón ante tal argumento.

El asunto con la masacre del clan Uchiha había sido zanjado después de que se hubiera culpado al falso Madara Uchiha, alias Tobi, de haberlo orquestado todo para inculpar a Itachi Uchiha a cambio de mantener a Sasuke con vida. Sin embargo, en lo que respectaba a lo demás…

Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros. Todos tenían motivo para odiarlo, algunos más de uno.

Shika lo odiaba por haber pertenecido a Akatsuki, cuyos miembros habían asesinado a Asuma, destruido la aldea y haber hecho que él fallara en una de sus misiones más importantes: traer a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta. Kiba lo odiaba y culpaba de haber causado todos los males del mundo, lo cual ella creía que era irracional. Hinata no lo expresaba, pero estaba segura de que también le guardaba alguna clase de rencor, sólo que era demasiado buena y gentil como para externarlo. Sakura lo odiaba por haber participado en tantas muertes, por lo que Akatsuki le había hecho a la aldea y, muchísimo más importante que todo eso, por todo en lo que Sasuke se había convertido durante su búsqueda. No podía culparla.

De ahí en fuera, sólo Naruto parecía estar de su lado. En cuanto a ella… bueno, tenía que reconocer que Itachi Uchiha no estaba entre sus personas favoritas, pero prefería darle el beneficio de la duda después de todo lo que él había hecho durante la guerra.

—Por eso no quería que él viniera con nosotros. No sabemos qué tendremos que enfrentar en esa isla y no puedo dejar de pensar que…

—No deberías preocuparte por eso —le interrumpió, con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Estoy segura de que Naruto también piensa al respecto y no dejará de cubrir su espalda… incluso si es necesario también lo haré yo porque sé que ustedes cuidarán la mía.

—¿Por qué lo harías? —preguntó Shika, alzando una ceja, extrañado.

—Porque haré todo lo que esté en mis manos con tal de que te calmes —le respondió ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, ampliando su sonrisa—. Tu preocupación me está dando dolor de estómago. No puedo creer que Asuma-sensei haya dicho que yo era la neurótica del equipo. Recuerda, dejamos la aldea vivos…

—Regresamos a ella igual —completó la vieja frase que habían repetido siempre desde que habían comenzado su vida como shinobis.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shika fue más sincera y eso se tradujo en el creciente alivio que Ino sintió proveniente de él. Era prácticamente imposible no leer las emociones de su amigo ya que él había sido el primero con quien había practicado en su búsqueda por perfeccionarse como sensor.

Para ser alguien que decía que sólo aspiraba a ser un ninja mediocre, Shikamaru se había convertido en un pilar fundamental en la vida de la aldea y en la de muchos de ellos, incluyéndola. Los rasgos más profundos de su personalidad le habían hecho imposible no asumir todas las responsabilidades que se había echado encima por lo mismo y ella, como era extremadamente sensible a él, ahora lo comprendía de primera mano. Así que se había fijado como meta constante el ayudarlo en todo cuanto le fuera posible. Aunque a veces no era sencillo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kiba? —preguntó Shikamaru, sacándola de su abstracción. El chico Inuzuka estaba parado frente a ellos, con su perro a lado.

—Se aproxima una tormenta.

—¿Estás seguro? —Ino frunció el ceño. El cielo se veía realmente soleado, incluso la temperatura estaba ligeramente elevada, no había ninguna señal que indicara que pronto llovería.

—Akamaru puede olerlas a kilómetros —le respondió él, dejándola sentir un breve chispazo de molestia. Era obvio que al chico no le hacía gracia que ella cuestionara sus habilidades olfativas, e Ino tuvo que recordarse que por eso su relación no había funcionado: era demasiado difícil no herir las susceptibilidades de alguien que se tomaba las cosas tan intensas como él, sobre todo para alguien que no se solía callar las cosas como ella—. Debemos llegar a la costa en las próximas dos horas o no podremos evitarla.

Shikamaru bajó la mirada hacia los pergaminos que tenía frente a él y guardó silencio durante un instante, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—Bien —dijo finalmente, levantándose del césped—. ¡Escuchen todos, es hora de movernos!

…

Para cuando llegaron a la costa este del País del Fuego, un par de horas después del ocaso, la tormenta que había predicho Kiba se encontraba en pleno apogeo sobre ésa pequeña villa de pescadores. Las gruesas gotas golpeaban violentamente contra los techos de las sencillas viviendas que bordeaban las orillas de un mar repleto de olas embravecidas. La lluvia ni siquiera dejaba ver donde el cielo y el océano se unían, todo frente a ellos era una pálida pantalla borrosa de color gris.

Al inicio del muelle se encontraba reunido el equipo de shinobis de Konoha, bajo dos paraguas que sostenían Ino y Hinata. Las furiosas corrientes de aire tironeaban de sus capas, amenazando con arrancárselas de sus cuerpos si no encontraban un refugio pronto. Sakura salió de un cuartucho cercano, tratando de mantener el gorro de su capa cubriendo su característica cabellera rosada que parecía destellar en medio de aquella ensombrecida atmósfera.

—¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó Shikamaru cuando ella se acercó a él para atajarse el aguacero.

—Ninguno puede navegar en medio de esta lluvia, tendremos que esperar a que pase. Dicen que tal vez mañana a mediodía.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca, apretando los labios.

—No debimos retrasarnos tanto.

—No debiste discutir con Tsunade-sama —le recordó Ino en un susurro, ganándose una mirada ácida por parte de su amigo. Ella le dirigió a cambio una sonrisa abierta que no consiguió apaciguar su molestia. Aunque no era como si le inquietara, el enojo de Shika no solía durar cuando se trataba de ella.

No había mucho que pudieran hacer ahora, así que Shikamaru soltó un cansado suspiro antes de iniciar el camino hacia el centro de aquella villa. Sólo había una posada y fue un verdadero golpe de suerte que consiguieran alojamiento para todos. A las chicas les dieron una habitación y a los chicos otra en el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Nadie lo dijo, pero Ino estaba segura que, al igual que ella, agradecían por poder descansar en una habitación cálida después de tan largo viaje.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando todos se reunieron para cenar en el primer piso de aquella posada. La tormenta no había diezmado ni un poco, pero no se sentía con toda su fuerza ahora que estaban bajo el resguardo de ese lugar con tan buen aire hogareño. Itachi movió de un lado a otro la cabeza hasta que escuchó su cuello crujir, aliviando un poco la tensión que había mantenido en los últimos tres días.

En un par de mesas que habían sido puestas juntas para que todos pudieran sentarse, estaba el grupo de shinobis con los que compartía misión. Parecían realmente entretenidos con la charla amena que transcurría en ese momento, a veces incluso se escuchaban sus risas alzándose entre los sonidos del resto de los comensales.

Fue a sentarse a la mesa más alejada de ellos. No tenía caso seguir incomodándolos con su presencia, pues sabía de sobra que no era bienvenido con ellos. Y tampoco era como si eso le quitara el sueño. Una chica de tal vez quince años se acercó para decirle lo que podía ofrecerle de comer y él aceptó la primera opción, sin prestarle mucha importancia. No tenía hambre en realidad.

Cuando la mesera se fue, el recuerdo de Nira apareció de nuevo en su mente, al igual que lo había hecho horas antes, cuando cerró los ojos y su imagen se dibujó tras sus párpados cerrados. Cada fibra de su ser se tensó ante el dolor de la pérdida, no solamente por ella sino por su hermano menor. Había sacrificado demasiadas cosas, demasiadas personas valiosas para él y, al final, ni siquiera había podido conseguir que su hermano tuviera la vida feliz que se merecía. Sasuke estaba muerto ahora y él…

Él seguía siendo un condenado.

—¿No deberías estar con tu novia? —preguntó sin ninguna emoción cuando Naruto se sentó en la silla frente a él, trayendo consigo un enorme tazón repleto de ramen.

El joven rubio le sonrió abiertamente mientras separaba sus palillos.

—Hinata está bien con ellos. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Igual que como estaba esta tarde cuando me preguntaste.

—¿Sigues buscando respuestas?

Itachi sintió un golpe en el pecho, pero sabía que su exterior no demostraba nada. Se había convertido en un verdadero experto en ello.

—En realidad, se me acabaron las preguntas —aceptó con neutralidad, esperando que eso resultara ser suficiente para que el joven jinchuriki quedara satisfecho.

Tenía que reconocer que Naruto Uzumaki no sólo era la persona en la que había puesto sus esperanzas para rescatar a su hermano de la oscuridad. Cuando lo más temido por ambos había ocurrido, y él no pudo sumergirse de nuevo en el sueño de la muerte, ése hiperactivo ninja se había convertido en algo muy cercano a un amigo. Su personalidad le recordaba a Shisui, el único mejor amigo que alguna vez había tenido; y verlo de alguna manera le hacía sentir cerca de su hermano menor.

La joven mesera apareció para dejar el plato con la comida que él le había ordenado, además de una botella con vino de arroz y un pequeño vaso, para después alejarse, no sin antes dedicarle una tímida sonrisa que a Itachi no pudo interesarle menos.

_Es inútil permanecer en el pasado_, se recordó a sí mismo para dejar de lado sus pensamientos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había posibilidad de cambiarlo.

Ahora estaba aquí para asegurarse de que los seis ninjas que lo acompañaban regresaran en una pieza y respirando a Konoha. Todos se habían convertido en héroes, habían sido amigos de su hermano menor, así que lo menos que podía hacer era concentrarse en hacer bien su trabajo. Ellos podían morir si se descuidaban, él… bueno, era otro cantar.

Un plato más de comida fue dejado con un golpe desenfadado sobre la mesa y la silla a su derecha fue corrida hacia atrás por alguien, quien resultó ser la kunoichi rubia que formaba parte del grupo. Sabía que su nombre era Ino Yamanaka y toda lo que eso conllevaba, gracias a la información que él poseía sobre su familia, pero nada más. Le sorprendía que no tuviese ningún inconveniente en compartir mesa con él aunque, claro, supuso que en realidad lo hacía por el chico que tenía sentado en frente.

—¿Qué dijo Shikamaru? —le preguntó Naruto con tono conspirador. La joven giró un poco el cuerpo, parecía que cuidaba no darle la espalda, y miró a Naruto a los ojos antes de centrarse en la tarea de revolver el plato de arroz y vegetales que había traído consigo.

—Que dejes de fastidiarlo, él no te dirá lo que debes hacer para conseguir ganarle a Kiba en su apuesta por ver quién come más ramen ni tampoco será juez en eso. Además dijo, y cito: "que ni se le ocurra hacerlo ahora porque entonces clavaré su sombra en la arena y lo dejaré ahí hasta que se lo trague la marea". —Se encogió de hombros despreocupada—. Yo te aconsejaría no retarlo porque está de muy mal humor y tal vez lo haga.

Naruto soltó un bufido, recostándose en el respaldo de su silla.

—¡Agh, siempre está de mal humor! Debería conseguirse una novia. —Un brillo travieso cubrió sus ojos un segundo después de haber dicho aquello. Volvió a apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa para acercarse a la joven—. ¿Por qué no le haces el favor, Ino?

Ahora fue ella quien soltó un bufido. Imitó el gesto de recostarse sobre sus antebrazos y miró a Naruto con ironía.

—Mejor hazlo tú. Los dos son el uno para el otro, seguro que harían una pareja de ensueño—respondió con tono cantarín.

Su respuesta rápida le causó gracia a Itachi.

Ino frunció el ceño cuando sintió un cambio en el chakra del Uchiha. Casi podía jurar que se había hecho un poco más ligero. Pero cuando volvió la mirada hacia él, notó que su expresión seguía impertérrita.

La curiosidad se apoderó de ella y de manera discreta intentó profundizar su percepción del chakra del Uchiha, tratando de comprobar si lo que había sentido había sido real. No obstante, lo único que encontró fue una barrera invisible que le impidió adentrarse un poco más. Parecía que él no sólo bloqueaba sus emociones del exterior sino también de sí mismo.

_Qué extraño…_, pensó mientras apartaba la mirada de él. Tal vez lo había imaginado. Nunca había sentido algo así desde… Sasuke.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza, buscando descartar aquel pensamiento. Si hubiera una palabra que describiera lo último que había sentido proveniente de Sasuke, ésa sería "oscuridad". No podía olvidar la profunda maldad que había emanado de cada milímetro de él cuando se habían reencontrado todos en el final de la Cuarta Guerra. Había sido la más horrible sensación que había experimentado en toda su vida, y también había sido una de las que más la había lastimado.

—Contrario a lo que piensas, Ino-chan, no eres tan graciosa —replicó Naruto con tono herido. Pero sólo su voz, ella sabía que no era más que eso.

—Pero aún así me adoras, admítelo.

Una sonrisa de lado por parte del ninja fue toda la respuesta que ella necesitó.

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió su completa atención hacia Naruto. El hambre se le había esfumado ante el recuerdo de Sasuke, pero se obligó a sí misma a comer porque necesitaba mantenerse con energías durante la misión. Mientras intentaba regresar a la normalidad, haciendo plática con Naruto, no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Itachi Uchiha, quien se mantuvo escuchándolos en silencio.

Había ido a sentarse a esa mesa porque el único lugar que quedaba disponible en la que ocupaban sus compañeros era el que estaba entre Hinata y Kiba. Ya de por sí era bastante difícil tener que ir de misión con el chico con quien había terminado hacía tan sólo unos meses, como para ahora tener que compartir la mesa con él. Podría fingir que no lo sentía, pero le era complicado ignorar la punzada de dolor cada vez que tenía a Kiba cerca; no porque siguiera sintiendo algo por él, sino porque no habían terminado en muy buenos términos y, a pesar de que ahora eran capaces de hablar civilizadamente, el Inuzuka todavía tenía algo de resentimiento hacia ella. Lo cual no era más que una muestra de locura por parte de aquel amante de las pulgas.

¡¿Acaso olvidaba que había sido él quien la había bateado directo y sin escalas a Villa Botadero? ¡Y todavía se atrevía a indignarse porque ella lo había superado!

El muy cretino…

No cabía duda de que a veces los hombres eran unos inmaduros, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus egos.

Así que había aprovechado el pretexto de terminar con su papel de recadera entre Naruto y Shikamaru, y había ido a comer a la mesa al otro lado de la habitación. El poder de Itachi Uchiha era suficiente para mantener al margen al resto pero, como no sentía ninguna mala intención en él, no había motivo para no compartir mesa.

Una parte de ella pensaba que tal vez el hombre terminaría por hartarse de los disparates de Naruto, pero parecía que realmente les estaba prestando atención.

Itachi no pudo hacer más que permanecer en su asiento, encontrando un extraño disfrute en ver discutir a ambos rubios con tal naturalidad. Ninguno era mordaz en sus réplicas, más bien parecían estar acostumbrados a actuar como polemistas expertos que no tomaban a pecho nada de lo que se decían en ese momento y sólo lo hacían para ver quién aguantaba más tiempo el ritmo de aquel intercambio de palabras.

Al final ella pareció cansarse de la conversación y se levantó para retirarse, dejando a Naruto a la mitad de la frase.

—Eres mala, Ino…

—Bueno, depende de lo que entiendas por "mala" —le respondió ella con una sonrisa complacida que se mantuvo incluso cuando lo miró a él antes de alejarse.

Curioso, había pasado una eternidad desde que se había encontrado con alguien que no lo desdeñaba de manera abierta. Contra todo criterio, Itachi la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de arriba.

…

La tormenta cesó pasada la medianoche y, a pesar de que el ruido de los truenos que tanto la ponía de los nervios se había apagado desde hacía mucho, Ino seguía sin poder dormir. Aquella ominosa sensación que la había estado acompañando desde que habían dejado la aldea, volvió a ella con mayor fuerza mientras hacía todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para conciliar el sueño. Su mirada permanecía fija en el techo de madera sobre su cabeza, buscando dejar su mente lo suficientemente en blanco como para poder descansar, pero le era imposible. Entonces cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir los chakras de todos sus compañeros sólo para asegurarse de que estaba siendo paranoica y que no había nada qué temer.

Reinició con su rodar sobre el futón, pero ni siquiera eso la hizo dormir. Finalmente desistió de la idea, se reacomodó el nudo del obi sobre la yukata de algodón que vestía y se levantó para salir de su habitación.

No fue difícil dejar la posada sin que nadie lo notara y sus pasos la guiaron hacia la playa. En medio de la noche, la pálida luz de la luna emitía un reflejo irregular sobre las apaciguadas aguas del océano. El aire se sentía fresco a su alrededor, ofreciéndole una caricia que fue capaz de aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía en ese momento. Bajo sus pies, la arena seguía completamente húmeda, hecha una mezcla de arcilla que se colaba entre sus dedos, provocándole cosquillas.

Definitivamente éste era el verdadero significado de la expresión "la calma después de la tormenta". ¿O tal vez lo era antes de ella?

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones al máximo de aquella brisa marina con olor a sal. Entonces, de nuevo sintió el frío estremecimiento reptar por su cuerpo, envolviendo su pecho, atravesándola.

El mar se agitó frente a ella, formando olas que parecían querer atraerla. Hubo un extraño silbido antes de que la suave brisa se convirtiera en un remolino sobre las aguas. El aire se cargó repentinamente de una presencia maligna que no pudo localizar con exactitud. Sus dedos se aferraron al mango del tantō que siempre cargaba con ella y que traía metido en el obi de su yukata.

_Ino…_

La sangre se le heló al escuchar su nombre susurrado en medio de la oscuridad. El remolino que agitó las aguas tomó una forma muy cercana a la humana antes de desvanecerse, pasando a través de ella, dejándola helada. Era como si algo hubiera tocado su alma.

Sus ojos se abrieron con una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico. Había alguien a sus espaldas.

Antes de poder detenerse, Ino se giró con maestría y soltó el primer golpe.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, mundo!<p>

Heme aquí de vuelta con la segunda entrega de esta historia que tan emocionada me tiene de escribir. Muchísimas gracias a **dantefox**, **dark'lady'strong**, **yerik**, **Kyraa** y **Annalizz** por darme los primeros reviews para este fic, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron. Espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Sin más que decir, es hora de irme.

¡Ja Ne!

_Ana_


	3. Resolviendo dudas a la luz del día

_**Disclaimer: **creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: **fan**fiction  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece; míos son sólo esta historia… y Shikamaru)<br>…_

**Advertencia: **Esta historia fue inspirada en lo que ocurre en el **manga** desde su **número****540**, por lo cual puede  
>haber <strong>posibles spoilers <strong>en relación al arco de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y todo lo sucedido en ella**.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. <em>Resolviendo dudas a la luz del día.<em>**

…

Su pierna fue bloqueada por una mano experta. De inmediato ella levantó su otra extremidad de la arena y quiso girar para dar otra patada pero al ver que era interceptada de nuevo, desenfundó su tantō y lo apuntó directamente contra el cuello del intruso.

Todo había sucedido a la velocidad del rayo.

Para cuando Ino fue capaz de procesar lo que ocurría, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrarse cara a cara con Itachi Uchiha, quien tenía sus dedos cerrados con firmeza alrededor de la mano con la que ella sostenía su arma encima de la carótida del hombre.

Los dos permanecieron estáticos durante un par de segundos, manteniéndose en esa posición. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, la mano derecha de Itachi seguía sosteniendo la de Ino en su cuello y la otra aferraba la tela de la yukata de la joven en su espalda. El susurro de las olas de nuevo calmas se escuchaba extremadamente lejano, como si estuviera al otro lado de un largo túnel. Ino apenas podía respirar mientras un escalofrío bajaba por su columna. Él no era la amenaza que había detectado.

—Lo siento, me asustaste —se disculpó, y desvió la mirada dando un paso hacia atrás—. No deberías andar a hurtadillas detrás de la gente —añadió regresando la hoja de su arma a su funda.

Inhaló profundo, dándose cuenta de que había expulsado todo el aire de sus pulmones en aquellas simples frases. Su mirada recorrió la extensión de mar que se abría ante ella, sólo para asegurarse de que lo que fuera que la había alterado ya no estaba.

Ella no creía en fantasmas, pero esa _cosa_ que se había levantado sobre el mar le había dado un susto de muerte.

—No andaba a hurtadillas, sólo caminaba. —La voz de Itachi hizo que regresara su atención a él, sorprendida. Ésta era la primera vez que tenían un verdadero contacto. A pesar de que habían interactuado dos veces antes, jamás le había hablado.

La primera había sido cuando él la salvó de la Danza de los sauces de Kimimaro durante la Guerra. Ella iba en el grupo al encuentro de Naruto, cuando había visto a un equipo de samuráis y un clon de sombras de Naruto siendo víctimas de la invocación de Kabuto, así que se había unido a ellos con el fin de sellarlo. Sin embargo, la pelea comenzó a prolongarse y a tornarse cada vez más complicada, y cuando parecía que ella sucumbiría ante la ejecución de la técnica del portador del shikotsumyaku, Itachi había aparecido de la nada y la había salvado. Después había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado, sin detenerse siquiera para asegurarse que ellos estuvieran bien.

La segunda vez había sido diez días después, cuando había sido asignada al grupo que lo sellaría de nuevo luego de que la guerra se diera por concluida. Habían sido cinco shinobis, incluyendo a Sakura y a Shizune, pero algo había salido mal y no habían podido realizar el sellado de su alma. Nadie supo la razón de aquel fallo, no había ninguna lógica en eso. Lo intentaron una vez más y el resultado fue incluso peor. Casi habían muerto ellos en el proceso. Entonces la Godaime había decidido no provocar al destino con un tercer intento que pudiera comprometer la vida de sus ninjas y había optado por restituir a Itachi como uno de los miembros de la aldea.

Habían pasado más de tres años desde eso e Ino seguía preguntándose por qué su alma no había podido ser sellada como las de los demás resucitados. La teoría de Shikamaru era que, tal vez, algo diferente había ocurrido con Itachi después de que él se liberara del control de Kabuto, y éste muriera antes de que pudieran deshacer su Edo Tensei por completo; aunque qué era eso diferente, ellos no habían conseguido definirlo.

En la escasa iluminación que los rodeaba, fue capaz de distinguirlo sin ninguna dificultad y tuvo que admitir que el hombre era realmente apuesto. Algo en él lo hacía ver casi majestuoso, peligroso, como la clase de persona a la que no te gustaría tener en tu contra… pero aún así apuesto. Como eran los Uchiha. Al menos los que ella conocía. Los mechones de su largo cabello negro le cubrían el rostro al ritmo de la brisa que se balanceaba entre ellos, y la luz de la luna proyectaba sombras en sus rasgos, que eran casi perfectos. Lo único que lo hacía ver diferente era el color de la esclerótica en sus ojos que era de un sombrío gris en lugar del normal color blanco, lo que resaltaba el escarlata de su sharingan activado.

Era lo único que le recordaba que él realmente _estaba_ muerto. Aunque respiraba y su mano se había sentido cálida envolviendo la suya.

Había un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Ino no sabía qué decirle. Era raro estar a solas con este hombre, cuando había oído tanto sobre él. Y nada bueno.

Además, todavía seguía asombrada por la manera en la que había bloqueado sus ataques con tal eficacia. Su taijutsu había mejorado considerablemente en los últimos años, cosa que se había hecho patente al haberse puesto mano a mano contra Asuma cuando Kabuto lo había resucitado, y ahora incluso Shikamaru tenía problemas para seguirle el ritmo cuando entrenaban si no estaba completamente concentrado. Pero Itachi la había bloqueado como si se tratase de un juego de niños. No cabía duda del por qué había sido considerado uno de los grandes prodigios del clan Uchiha.

Era gracioso que a ella no le pareciese tan malo como escuchaba decir a todo el mundo. Poderoso, por supuesto que sí; pero malo… tenía sus dudas. Sobre todo después de que él salvara su vida en la guerra.

_"Nadie es villano si no sale del corazón…"_, recordó la línea de aquel poema antiguo. Y eso, de alguna manera, le hizo pensar que había algo más en él. Ella podía sentirlo.

Su mirada buscó otra cosa en qué concentrarse cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había estado observando fijamente como si fuera un fenómeno de circo, y entonces notó el pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por su cuello, donde había descansado la navaja de su tantō.

_"Así que no fue lo bastante rápido para bloquear realmente mi ataque…"_

—Déjame ver eso —pidió, acercándose a él.

—Es un simple corte. No me matará. —Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. De inmediato su mano comenzó a resplandecer en un pálido tono verde haciendo desaparecer el pequeño corte que él sabía que se hubiese curado por sí sólo si le hubiese dado unos cuantos segundos.

—Deberías estar durmiendo. Partiremos mañana temprano —le reprochó ella mientras seguía inmersa revisando su cuello en busca de cualquier otro daño. Itachi frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel sorpresivo tono mandón dirigido hacia su persona. Nadie le había hablado así antes.

—Yo podría decirte lo mismo.

Ino echó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, atónita por haber escuchado su profunda voz tan cerca. Era hasta ahora que notaba la poca distancia que había entre ambos, y le sorprendía que hubiese sido ella quien se hubiera acercado. Lo único que había visto había sido la herida y de inmediato sus ganas de ayudar habían tomado el control de sus movimientos.

La garganta se le secó de golpe mientras algo ocurría entre ellos. El sharingan se desvaneció en sus ojos, regresándolos a su tonalidad habitual y dejándole una horrible desazón cuando fue capaz de reconocer, por una fracción de segundo, la soledad y el dolor reflejado fugazmente en ellos. La sensación la atravesó igual que la hoja de una katana al rojo vivo. Fue como una fría corriente chocando contra cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir débil y desprotegida. No era algo que esperaría sentir proveniente de alguien con su reputación.

El hombre que tenía enfrente era una rígida estatua, ni siquiera podía decirse que estuviera respirando, pero no hubo equivocación en las emociones que llegaban hasta ella mientras seguían parados el uno frente al otro, con el oleaje del mar cubriendo sus pies al ritmo de la marea.

—Sí, yo… ya me voy. —Apartó su mano con un movimiento rápido tan pronto como sus emociones quedaron bloqueadas para ella de nuevo, y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Descansa, Itachi-kun —se despidió en un susurro, pasando junto a él para regresar a la posada, incapaz de encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada.

Durante el camino hacia su habitación, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido. Antes y después de la aparición de Itachi. Intentó convencerse a sí misma de que tal vez había imaginado una o dos cosas pero, entre más lo pensaba, llegó a la conclusión de que no era posible. Sus habilidades nunca le habían fallado. No había motivo para que comenzara a dudar de ellas ahora.

…

Tan pronto como los primeros rayos del alba se asomaron por el horizonte, Ino se levantó y comenzó a preparar todas sus pertenencias para partir en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.

Aunque había conseguido dormir por fin tras regresar a su habitación después de lo ocurrido en la playa, no había descansado mucho en realidad. Las pocas horas que había conciliado el sueño habían estado repletas de pesadillas que carecían de todo sentido para ella. Y siempre habían sido lo mismo. Un bosque, una gruta repleta de símbolos que no reconocía, un lago cubierto de bruma, ella agonizando por dentro… Al final se despertó un par de veces, cubierta de sudor, con lágrimas en los ojos y un terrible dolor en el pecho que lograba traspasar la barrera entre lo onírico y lo real.

Tenía que haber algo mal con ella. O tal vez sólo se estaba sugestionando.

_"Un paso más cerca de la locura. Vas por buen camino, Ino"_, se reprochó a sí misma.

Fuera como fuera, el día se abría con claridad esa mañana y era una buena señal para continuar con su misión, por lo que tenía que enfocarse en ello.

—¿Mala noche?

Parte de ella se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru a su lado tan temprano, por regla general su amigo era más del tipo que dormía hasta mediodía. Aunque claro, estando de misión, sus hábitos solían cambiar drásticamente.

—No tienes idea cuánto —respondió Ino, antes de beber un poco más del té que tenía sobre la mesa en ese momento. La esposa del dueño de la posada apareció con otra taza para Shikamaru y un plato lleno de pequeños bocadillos para acompañar la bebida.

Durante algunos minutos el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Tal vez Shika esperaba que ella le dijera el motivo por el cual no había podido dormir, pero Ino prefirió no contarle. No quería esparcir su paranoia de malos presentimientos, ataques invisibles y pesadillas sin sentido. Además, estaba segura de que a Shikamaru no le haría ninguna gracia que ella hubiera estado a punto de cortarle la garganta a Itachi Uchiha cuando le había prometido hacer precisamente lo opuesto.

Aunque ella podría argumentar que no es como si hubiera podido matarlo, de cualquier manera.

En vez de eso, decidió discutir otras cosas con su capitán y mejor amigo.

—Sabes Shika, he estado pensando sobre esta misión y, no sé, creo que…

—Algo no cuadra —completó él, mirando fijamente el té que había en su taza—. Sí, también lo estuve pensando. Somos siete jōnins, demasiados para una misión que tal vez no requeriría más de la mitad de nosotros en otras circunstancias.

—¿A qué te refieres con "en otras circunstancias"?

—¿No se te hace extraño que el mensaje haya llegado desde una isla que no pertenece a ninguna nación y que tampoco figura en ningún mapa?

Ino frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Sí, era cierto que nunca había escuchado hablar de la isla de Ama, pero había supuesto que se debía al hecho de que casi nunca había dejado el continente para realizar misiones en altamar.

—Pero Tsunade-sama parecía muy preocupada por el asunto de sus sacerdotisas. ¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué?

Shikamaru respiró profundo, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. Ino no tuvo que ser una genio para darse cuenta de que su amigo sabía algo que no estaba del todo seguro de querer compartir con ella. Uno de los grandes problemas de Shikamaru era que prefería guardarse las cosas hasta después de considerar seriamente todos los elementos y tener una visión más clara del siguiente paso a dar.

Y eso la volvía loca.

Conforme el silencio se prolongó, la creciente tensión comenzó a exasperarla así que no tuvo más remedio que rendirse. Shikamaru no iba a decirle nada más.

—Entiendo —dijo en un suspiro que sonó más a un gruñido inconforme cuando vio a Sakura aparecer por las escaleras—. Supongo que, como Tsunade-sama dijo, tenemos que cubrir todas las probabilidades ¿no?

La única respuesta que recibió fue la clara percepción de alivio proveniente de Shikamaru ahora que ella era quien dejaba el tema de lado, y tuvo que conformarse con eso.

Rayos, a veces ser empático realmente apestaba.

Sobre todo cuando lidiaba con alguien que sabía que lo era y optaba por una comunicación no verbal y menos franca. Ella siempre había sido directa y odiaba tener que dejar de serlo por el bien de la otra persona. Doble rayos.

Uno a uno, el resto de sus compañeros fue uniéndose a ellos y, cuando el grupo quedó reunido por completo, el té y los bocadillos dieron paso a un vasto desayuno, cortesía de los propietarios de la posada, durante el cual aprovecharon para afinar algunos detalles en torno a cosas de la misión que no habían tenido tiempo de planear.

Mientras escuchaba a Shikamaru, la mirada de Ino viajó inevitablemente hacia Itachi. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior frente al mar volvieron a atormentar su mente. Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero por alguna loca razón, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Era casi como si algo la estuviera obligando a hacerlo.

En cuanto todos tuvieron asignados sus trabajos para antes de embarcarse, el equipo se dispersó.

Ino tenía como labor ir junto con Hinata y Kiba a comprar unas cuantas provisiones para preparar almuerzos que después pudieran consumir en el barco. En palabras de Shikamaru, les esperaban varias horas de navegación porque, para empezar, ni siquiera tenían una localización precisa de la isla, sólo unas simples coordenadas que no eran muy fiables.

Pero antes de ir al mercado, Ino tenía que ponerle fin a toda la serie de interrogantes que no dejaban de taladrarle el cerebro. Así que, mientras esperaba a que Kiba y Hinata terminaran sus desayunos, y después de ver que Itachi desaparecía por las escaleras, logró escabullirse para seguirlo. Caminó por el pasillo del piso superior de la posada y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que habían alquilado la noche anterior para sus compañeros.

_"¡Basta, Ino, deja de alucinar cosas!"_, se regañó a sí misma. Nada malo estaba pasando… con su cordura, tal vez, pero no con la misión.

Sin embargo, necesitaba comprobarlo. Así que abrió la puerta.

Por primera vez desde que habían dejado la aldea, su mente se quedó en blanco. Por completo.

Porque Itachi estaba parado en medio de la habitación, desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

—Oh, yo ah… —¿Desde cuándo balbuceaba sin sentido? Rápidamente se giró para cerrar la puerta tras ella, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, como si no quisiera que los demás se enteraran y después regresó su atención al medio desnudo Uchiha— Sobre lo de anoche… —Su voz se desvaneció de nuevo. Era difícil concentrarse con él mirándola de esa manera que parecía que, una de dos, o algo se traía entre manos o estaba midiéndola para su ataúd.

Intentó sentir sus emociones, pero se dio de frente contra esa barrera invisible. ¡Qué hombre tan frustrante!

—¿Qué estabas haciendo tan tarde en la playa? —le preguntó él con tono exigente.

Al escucharlo, no se le hizo extraño que los otros shinobis de Konoha hablaran pestes de él. Una suprema superioridad brotaba de cada molécula de ese masculino cuerpo. Era evidente que Itachi era un hombre acostumbrado a tener el poder en sus manos, y no porque fuera arrogante sino porque parecía ser el orden natural de las cosas.

Desdichadamente, Ino no estaba acostumbrada a doblegarse tan fácil. No importaba lo poderoso que fuera él.

—Salí a caminar porque no podía dormir. Aquí el sospechoso eres tú —declaró desafiante—. ¿Acostumbras atacar por la espalda?

Una repentina corriente de furia le llegó proveniente de él al escuchar su acusación, haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

—¿Cómo dices?

Ino frunció el ceño en el momento en que la indignación se sobrepuso a la furia, dejándola desconcertada. No podía creer que por fin sus emociones llegaran tan nítidas a ella. Definitivamente sus palabras no le habían hecho ninguna gracia. Su percepción quedó confirmada al ver el puño en el que se había convertido su mano derecha y la dureza que reflejaba su mirada. Parecía que realmente estaba molesto porque ella hubiese desconfiado así de él.

Decidió decirle la verdad y esperar a ver qué pasaba.

—Algo me atacó anoche, mientras estaba en la playa —dijo con más calma—. No puedo decir qué fue, sólo sentí una presencia realmente maligna y lo siguiente que supe era que tú estabas detrás de mí. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, si hace como pato y camina como pato…

—Yo no te ataqué. —respondió él con sequedad, aunque continuó sin decirle qué hacía en la playa la noche anterior.

En su mente, Ino comenzó a contar conforme el silencio se prolongaba. Como si se tratase de magia, las emociones de Itachi volvieron a quedar fuera de su radar en un segundo, absorbidas por completo con tal eficacia como si nunca hubiesen existido. Fue hasta que llegó a veinticinco que todo tuvo sentido para ella.

—También lo sentiste, ¿no es verdad? —inquirió avanzando un par de pasos hacia él.

Tuvo que tragar saliva mientras él clavaba su indescifrable mirada en ella antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

Bien, tal vez su cordura no estaba tan fuera del alcance como imaginó, aunque… no sabía si sentirse feliz o no por descubrir que no había alucinado nada de lo ocurrido. Por ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era la minúscula fractura que había descubierto en la barrera de Itachi Uchiha. El hombre realmente tenía emociones. Cielos, estaba segura de que nadie del equipo le creería si se los dijera.

Así que sólo le quedó respirar profundo.

—Ita-kun, Shika dice que ustedes irán al muelle para buscar a alguien que nos lleve a la isla —dijo mientras daba vuelta hacia la salida—. Debes darte prisa.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó él haciéndola detenerse antes de alcanzar la puerta. Ino se giró para mirarlo, extrañada.

—¿Ita-kun?

—Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha.

Ella lo miró secamente.

—¿En serio? No voy a utilizar el "Uchiha-san" contigo, si eso es lo que buscas, porque no eres tan viejo. Ahora, estamos de misión, somos equipo y eso significa que puedo añadirle el "–kun" a tu nombre porque decir "Itachi" todo el tiempo terminará por hacerme sentir que estoy estornudando continuamente. Además, no perderé valioso tiempo y saliva diciendo "Itachi Uchiha". ¿Has notado que tu nombre parece trabalenguas? Es más, dudo que logres pronunciarlo diez veces seguidas lo más rápido que puedas sin trabarte. Así que puedes escoger: Ita-kun o bombón.

Itachi jamás se había sentido tan ofendido y, aún así, extrañamente divertido como se sintió al escuchar su discurso. Nadie jamás se había burlado así de él.

Su mirada se ensombreció.

—No responderé al Ita-kun.

Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada, ignorando olímpicamente su tono de "estás a punto de conocer mi lado malo".

—Bien, bombón, será a tu modo entonces. Si ves a Naruto dile que nos vemos abajo en quince…

Algo dentro de él sucedió inesperadamente: tenía la imperiosa necesidad de farfullar. Nunca lo había hecho, siempre había sido diplomático, no le gustaban las confrontaciones intensas ni nada que pudiera entrar en el nivel de reacción escandalosa, pero ahora…

Esta debía ser la mujer más extraña con la que se había topado en toda su existencia.

Abrió la boca para protestar pero, por alguna extraña razón, supuso que no le convenía discutir.

—Está bien —aceptó de mala gana—. Toleraré el –kun, pero sólo viniendo de ti.

El brillo que apareció en los ojos de ella, casi a la par de la sonrisa en sus labios, le hizo saber algo que él ya se había imaginado: Ino Yamanaka era del tipo de personas testarudas que tenía un modo de siempre salirse con la suya, y que se fueran al diablo todos los argumentos racionales.

—¿Ves que no duele? —le dijo ella manteniendo la sonrisa de victoria en su rostro—. No deberías tomarte las cosas tan en serio.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, ella dejó la habitación.

En medio del silencio que había dejado aquella intempestiva visita, Itachi seguía sin poder comprender cómo es que ella había pasado de acusarlo de intentar matarla a burlarse de él.

Qué inusual…

Qué terroríficamente placentero.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace realmente feliz que disfruten esta historia. El capítulo cuatro ya esta en proceso de revisión así que estará listo en los próximos días, si el tiempo y mis ocupaciones me lo permiten.

Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

Hasta luego!

_Ana_


	4. Uno de nosotros

_**Disclaimer: **__creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: __**fan**__fiction  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece; míos son sólo esta historia… y Shikamaru)<br>…_

**Advertencia: **Esta historia fue inspirada en lo que ocurre en el **manga** desde su **número** **540**, por lo cual puede  
>haber <strong>posibles spoilers <strong>en relación al arco de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y todo lo sucedido en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>_**Uno de nosotros.**_

…

Conforme las horas comenzaron a pasar, Ino fue sintiéndose más tranquila y menos paranoica.

Nunca había visitado la villa pero pudo comprobar que, tal y como se había formado la idea la tarde anterior en medio de la intensa tormenta, no era un lugar muy grande en realidad. Tan sólo unos cientos de pobladores la conformaban, entre pescadores, agricultores y comerciantes de paso. Todos parecían llevar vidas sencillas y sin preocupaciones, y una parte de ella comprendía bien la sensación. Luego de la Cuarta Guerra, a las aldeas ninja les había tomado su tiempo recoger los pedazos, en especial a la suya que había tenido que sobreponerse de la invasión previa, y también para replantearse el camino por seguir ahora que la paz parecía haber llegado al mundo entero.

Por eso esta misión la dejaba con el gusto de ser su primera misión en mucho tiempo. Habían pasado meses desde que ella realmente se había visto involucrada en algo más que el aprendizaje como ninja médico y el lustrado de sus habilidades empáticas. No quería tentar al destino, pero no podía negar la pizca de expectación que le salpicaba el pecho al pensar que tal vez pronto volvería a entrar en _modus_ espía.

Había comenzado a pensar que todo su talento se vería desperdiciado en intentar adivinar la estrategia de Shikamaru mientras jugaban sus aburridos juegos de mesa como un par de ancianos.

_Así de simple se ha vuelto la vida…_ suspiró para sus adentros.

La visita al mercado local transcurrió en una tensa paz que compartió con Hinata y Kiba. Teniendo a la novia de Naruto como la jefa no oficial de la incursión, compraron las provisiones que creyeron necesarias para un par de días de viaje, resistiéndose a adquirir algunos alimentos tales como carne de cualquier tipo, debido a que no sabían cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar a la isla Ama. Si bien Ino no tenía nada en contra de la heredera del clan Hyūga e, incluso, podría considerarla una amiga debido al montón de cosas que habían vivido juntas, pasar casi dos horas con Kiba fue un asunto completamente distinto.

De vez en cuando, mientras esperaban a que Hinata se decidiera por qué cosas comprar y de cuáles podían prescindir, el chico no había dejado de dedicarle miradas ácidas o comentarios cargados de su respectiva buena dosis de amargura al estilo de "el peor ex novio del mundo". Akamaru parecía más civilizado que él, pues incluso se acercaba a ella para que le rascara detrás de las orejas, cosa que terminaba por poner de mal humor a su dueño.

Para cuando regresaron a la posada para reunirse con el resto de su equipo, Ino había tenido que resistir el impulso de entrar en su mente y obligarlo a golpearse a sí mismo sin importar que así se ganara una paliza de igual calibre.

Itachi y Naruto habían regresado luego de encargarse de enviar una misiva a la Hokage para informarle del desarrollo de la misión, mientras que Sakura y Shikamaru permanecían sentados en una mesa cerca de la puerta, conversando con dos hombres que, gracias a las humildes vestiduras que portaban, le hicieron suponer que se trataba de pescadores.

Al verlos de vuelta, el portador del kyūbi prácticamente corrió para abrazar a su novia y besarla, sin importarle que estuviera dando semejante espectáculo en medio del pequeño establecimiento. Hinata se sonrojó al instante hasta las orejas, haciendo que Ino riera un poco sin poder evitarlo. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, todo parecía indicar que la pobre muchacha aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a las efusivas muestras de afecto por parte de su novio. Shikamaru les hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza desde lejos y minutos más tarde él y Sakura se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron a ellos.

—Debemos pasar otra noche en la villa —anunció con descontento. Ino frunció el ceño extrañada por sus palabras y enfocó su atención en los hombres que estaban parados detrás de su amigo mientras éste les daba algunos detalles de la conversación que había entablado en los últimos minutos.

La extrañeza fue en aumento cuando notó el vestigio de inquietud a través de los chakras de aquellos desconocidos. Lo que fuera que habían estado hablando con Shikamaru antes de que llegaran parecía haberlos dejado algo nerviosos.

—Partiremos mañana antes de que amanezca —finalizó.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo Kiba—, ¿no pueden navegar de noche?

Uno de los pescadores, el de mayor edad, se aproximó para responder.

—Podría, señor, pero me temo que no llegaríamos a ningún lado. Verá, sólo se puede llegar a la isla al alba. Es como si el mismo océano la protegiera.

Shikamaru dejó escapar una diminuta exhalación incrédula ante sus palabras. Nunca había sido gran adepto a las historias de misterio y fantasmas, pero Ino de alguna manera sentía que había un alto grado de verdad en aquella historia. Haber sido atacada por un fantasma le había hecho replantearse su propio escepticismo.

Luego de ver el desconcierto y la incomprensión en las caras de todos, el otro pescador sonrió un poco y aclaró:

—Una espesa capa de neblina gobierna esa parte del mar y sólo se dispersa con los primeros rayos del sol, después de eso ya no es posible llegar a ningún sitio.

Shikamaru volvió a alejarse acompañado de los pescadores para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más con ellos, y después regresó con el grupo para ordenarles revisar de nuevo que sus respectivos equipos de viaje estuvieran en óptimas condiciones. Ino pudo sentir la creciente insatisfacción y molestia que avanzaba en el interior de su amigo y eso la hizo sentir mal con él y _por _él.

Dos días de retraso eran demasiado tiempo.

Los retrasos en las misiones no sólo representaban costes del viaje que la aldea –y más concretamente él- tendría que asumir sino que además tenían un efecto psicológico en los shinobis que se mantenían en 'estado de espera' por tiempo innecesario, lo que provocaba ansiedad y distracciones que podrían resultar catastróficas, sobre todo en una misión tan 'a ciegas' como la que tenían en ese momento. Así que ella podía entender que él se sintiera tan frustrado en esos momentos.

Sin mencionar que era la primera misión que él lideraba desde que la guerra había terminado.

Luego de ver que todos los demás subían a las habitaciones que ocupaban en la posada, Ino se recorrió para sentarse en la silla junto a Shikamaru y deslizó su mano debajo de la mesa para tomar la del shinobi y apretarla para brindarle algo de confort.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —susurró, sabiendo que en esos momentos ninguna otra cosa que pudiera decir realmente serviría.

Shikamaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y sacó la cajetilla de cigarros que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos frontales de su chaleco.

—No se siente así —admitió él, sacando un cigarrillo y el encendedor—. Todo esto es tan…

—Problemático —completó ella, sabiendo aquello de memoria—. Sí, lo sé. Es parte de tu itinerario quejarte al menos una docena de veces sobre cualquier misión, y últimamente no sólo te quejas en voz alta sino que también me lo haces saber con las alteraciones en tu chakra, pero ya estamos aquí así que sea lo que sea que tengamos que hacer lo haremos en cuanto el bendito barco zarpe, ¿estamos?

Él sacudió la cabeza y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—No deberías hablar sobre eso tan a la ligera —le advirtió dejando que el humo saliera de entre sus labios con cada palabra.

—¿Eso es lo único que captaste de todo lo que te dije? —preguntó incrédula, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de lado.

—Después de tantos años, por alguna razón mis oídos se quedan sordos en cuanto empiezas a gritarme.

Ino rodó los ojos mientras reprimía las enormes ganas que tenía de gritarle hasta dejarlo realmente sordo. No sabía si el hecho de que él tuviera ganas de bromear con ella era algo bueno o si sólo lo hacía porque quería desviar su atención de algo más importante.

Como fuera, Ino sabía que tarde o temprano Shikamaru terminaría diciéndole aquello que estaba callándose desde que habían dejado Konoha. Sólo esperaba que no se tratara de algo realmente malo.

…

Tan pronto como la noche volvió a caer en la villa, el primer piso de la pequeña posada se vio repleta de todos aquellos huéspedes y comensales de paso que aguardaban la cena.

Al igual que la noche anterior, Itachi habría preferido ir a sentarse en el rincón más alejado, pero esta vez Naruto le reservó un asiento en la mesa del equipo, prácticamente obligándolo a quedarse con el grupo. Itachi habría preferido sacarse los ojos con un par de palillos, pero ante la voluntad del hijo del Yondaime, incluso eso no habría sido suficiente para hacerlo desistir.

Las conversaciones fluían a su alrededor sin que él tuviera la oportunidad –o el ánimo— de intervenir. La misión se estaba retrasando más de lo debido y, de acuerdo con la información que Tsunade le había entregado antes de partir, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

El nombre de la isla a la que irían había sido parte de un mito, uno que había perdido cualquier rastro de realidad con el paso del tiempo hasta quedar relegado a ser una breve mención en las historias que los ancianos contaban a los niños sobre los orígenes de las cosas. Aquella isla no formaba parte de ningún país, no había ninguna información sobre sus pobladores o sus actividades. Incluso se había creído que había sido tragada por una ola gigante y desaparecido en medio del mar. Según las leyendas que había escuchado de niño, era en su templo donde el cielo y la tierra se unían y donde el bien y el mal habían surgido.

Casi sonríe para sus adentros de no ser porque un movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, la joven kunoichi Yamanaka se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a las escaleras. Ver a aquella muchacha trajo a su mente el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior y de nuevo la sensación de advertencia hizo eco en el interior de su cerebro. Algo no andaba del todo bien. Aún no podía decir si era con la misión o con esa villa en la que llevaban dos días varados, pero definitivamente no todo estaba en orden.

Itachi frunció el ceño cuando notó que la joven cambiaba de dirección hacia la cocina de la posada. Su mirada recorrió a los demás miembros del equipo, pero ninguno parecía haber reparado en aquello. Claro, él tampoco lo habría hecho si no fuera condenadamente bueno en su trabajo. Había sido entrenado hasta la perfección para notar hasta el más pequeño movimiento a su alrededor, incluso si era algo tan irrelevante como aquella kunoichi escabulléndose, igual que lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, a pesar de considerarla 'irrelevante', Itachi no pudo resistirse cuando la vio salir de la posada cargando un par de bolsas en las manos. Dejó su asiento junto a Naruto, sabiendo que no le importaría a nadie que se levantara de la mesa, y se movió con sigilo para seguirla.

Fuera de la posada, la brillante luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo a su alrededor, cubriéndolo de un halo plateado que añadía un toque irreal al entorno. La temperatura había descendido considerablemente desde la calurosa tarde de horas antes y el sonido de las olas del mar quebrándose contra las rocas era el único ruido que llenaba aquella noche silenciosa.

Itachi tuvo que caminar unos cuantos metros antes de poder localizar el chakra de la joven, el cual mantenía muy bien oculto mientras se movía por las calles de la aldea. Avanzaba con demasiada cautela como para ser un simple paseo nocturno y eso disparó las alarmas de sospecha en él. No cualquiera tenía la habilidad de esconder su chakra de las prodigiosas habilidades que él poseía. Y era casi una sorpresa que aquella chica, que a pesar de ser una jōnin seguía poseyendo una apariencia tan frágil y delicada, tuviera tal poder. Conocía lo suficiente del clan Yamanaka como para suponer que ella debía ser una de sus miembros más talentosos.

Estaba a punto de darle alcance cuando ella se detuvo al inicio de un callejón, cerca de donde se encontraba el mercado local. Itachi tuvo que mezclarse entre las sombras del techo de una de las casas para evitar que ella lo viera cuando miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía. Su actitud se hacía cada vez más sospechosa y él conocía bastante del mundo como para saber que cualquiera era capaz de ejecutar las peores traiciones.

Sin embargo, cuando ella entró en el callejón las cosas cobraron sentido para él, y la especulación abandonó su cuerpo. La vio poner las bolsas en el suelo y de ellas sacó media docena de pequeños recipientes que puso sobre un barril sucio y oxidado.

—Lamento no poder hacer más por ustedes —dijo en un susurro cargado de compasión tan sincera que logró colarse en él.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse sobre a quiénes se refería. Un grupo de sombras comenzó a moverse en medio de la oscuridad del callejón, pero no fue hasta que ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó algunos pasos que aquellas personas se abalanzaron sobre los recipientes llenos de comida. La chica no se detuvo ni se giró, sencillamente reinició su camino de vuelta a la posada como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vaya… eso jamás se lo habría esperado.

Itachi continuó siguiéndola a la distancia aún sin poder comprender del todo lo que había visto. Era la primera vez desde que podía recordar que él realmente se encontraba sorprendido por las acciones de alguien.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… el mar no suele atraer a hermosas sirenas como ésta.

Ino se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas. Lentamente giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con un trío de hombres parados a escasos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Seguramente habían salido de la taberna que había dejado un par de locales atrás. El único sitio que parecía tener actividad a esa hora de la noche. Y por la manera en que dos de ellos se sostenían fácilmente pudo darse cuenta de que se les habían pasado las copas.

Ino volvió a darse vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

No obstante, los hombres fueron persistentes.

—Oh, ¿a dónde vas, preciosa?

El que le había hablado avanzó casi corriendo y le bloqueó el paso.

—Apártate de mi camino —ordenó ella tajante mientras apretaba los puños intentando contener las ganas que tenía de darles su merecido. No podía armar un alboroto porque entonces Shikamaru se molestaría porque ella se hubiese escabullido para hacer algo que no entraba dentro de los planes de la misión encomendada. De nuevo.

—Así que la sirena tiene garras, eh.

Un par de risas apagadas se escucharon detrás de ella y pronto los otros dos hombres la rodearon. La grotesca lujuria que emanaban se coló entre los poros de su piel, provocándole nauseas. No tenía que ser empática para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. Antes de salir de la posada, la esposa del dueño de la posada le había advertido sobre el grupo de piratas que cada cierto tiempo llegaba a la villa para causar desmanes y le recomendó quedarse dentro, pero ella no había tenido más opción.

Su mirada se ensombreció.

—No lo repetiré otra vez: muévete.

Hubo más risas en respuesta.

Ino había dejado la posada completamente desarmada, pero si ellos querían que trapeara el suelo con sus traseros entonces ella se aseguraría de dejarlo reluciente, incluso si tenía que hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Avanzó un par de pasos y empujó al que obstruía su camino. Los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre ella y la tomaron de los brazos para inmovilizarla.

Ino sonrió. Debían ser realmente idiotas si creían que con algo así lograrían detenerla. No sólo era una kunoichi, ni tampoco era sólo una jōnin, era una de "los 12 de Konoha", una heroína de la guerra. Y estaba a punto de darles una lección que jamás olvidarían. Con suerte, incluso lograría que nunca volvieran a molestar a los habitantes de la villa.

Aquél al que había empujado sacó una navaja de su cinto y avanzó hacia ella para amenazarla. Ino lo miró fijamente. La escasa iluminación le hacía imposible reconocer alguna facción de su rostro, pero eso no importaba. Simplemente aguardó el momento preciso.

Un par de sonidos huecos rompieron el tenso silencio y de manera súbita sus brazos quedaron liberados. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo inconscientes. El tercero se lanzó contra ella, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, una gigantesca sombra se interpuso en su camino.

A Ino le tomó un segundo completo reconocer a Itachi.

El recién llegado tomó la mano del hombre y la apretó hasta que soltó el cuchillo y escuchó sus huesos crujir sonoramente. El otro hombre gimoteó de dolor, pero Itachi no parecía querer mostrar compasión. De una patada en el rostro lo mandó volando por los aires hasta impactar de espaldas contra el muro de una casa cercana.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Ino no tuvo tiempo para parpadear.

Cuando logró salir del estupor causado por aquella inesperada interrupción, no pudo sentir más que molestia.

—Lo tenía bajo control —gruñó descontenta.

Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar la frase cargada de desagrado. Dejó de prestar atención al hombre desmayado a unos metros de distancia y se giró para mirarla. La joven estaba parada a sus espaldas, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y la mirada irritada fija en él.

—A mi no me pareció eso.

—A mi no me pareció que fuera tu asunto —respondió ella con sequedad.

Sus palabras no hicieron más que desconcertarlo.

Si había intervenido no había sido porque dudara de su capacidad para defenderse y poner a esos tres en sus sitios, sino porque no había soportado aquel deplorable comportamiento y su manera de tratarla.

Y aún así, ella estaba molesta… ¿con él? ¿por haberla ayudado?

—Podrías simplemente decir: "gracias".

—"Piérdete" me parece más apropiado —contraatacó pasando junto a él con pasos fuertes.

Itachi echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

¿Qué tenía ella con llevarle la contraria siempre?

Ino parpadeó sorprendida cuando, de nuevo, tuvo un breve chispazo de las emociones de Itachi. No había sido tan fuerte como cuando lo había acusado de querer matarla en la mañana, pero aún así fue bastante claro. Sus pies se detuvieron al instante. Sabía que era irracional sentirse molesta por su ayuda, pero no había podido evitarlo. Su orgullo y ansias frustradas de darle su merecido a los chicos malos la obligaban a replicar. Además, estaba el hecho de haber sido descubierta en un asunto que ella procuraba mantener en el más absoluto de los secretos.

No tuvo más remedio que respirar profundo. Reinició su camino de regreso a la posada siendo seguida, para su sorpresa, por Itachi.

Ahora que andaba con calma, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo tranquilo y silencioso que estaba a su alrededor. Y eso la llevó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Justo en la playa que veía al otro lado del camino que recorrían en ese momento, frente al mar que parecía un inmenso espejo que reflejaba la luz de la luna en su superficie. Una parte de ella medio esperaba a que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, que las aguas comenzaran a agitarse y que una voz susurrara su nombre de tal manera que terminara erizándole cada centímetro de su piel.

—Alimentas a los indigentes —escuchó de repente a su lado, logrando que ella diera un respingo. Itachi la miraba inexpresivo sin dejar de caminar.

De inmediato Ino recordó lo que la había llevado a escabullirse de la posada en medio de la noche y sintió la vergüenza calentar sus mejillas.

El hambre era una de las sensaciones más desgarradoras a las que era extremadamente sensible. Y no se refería al hambre por no haber desayunado o la que sentías luego de un largo entrenamiento. Era la mordaz sensación de no haber probado bocado alguno en días, era el frío estremecimiento que retorcía tu estómago y que te daba la sensación de que comenzabas a devorarte tú mismo. Pero también era más que eso, era la cruda desesperación, el desaliento y la falta de esperanza que acompañaban al hambre. Sentir todo eso a la vez ponía a prueba la fortaleza de cualquiera, lo hacía sentir débil, indefenso. Fuera un shinobi o no.

Pero sentirlo proveniente de al menos cinco personas a la vez era… sencillamente insoportable. Inconcebible.

Algo que le recordaba que la paz no significaba felicidad. Al menos no para todos.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió con un gruñido que contrastó con la manera en que intentó ocultar su cabeza entre los hombros. Aceleró el paso. La posada estaba al final de esa calle, si lograba llegar podría librarse de la incómoda conversación que seguiría.

Sin embargo, el andar calmado de Itachi logró darle alcance.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

Ino se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarlo.

—Mira, sé lo que vas a decir: que por qué van a querer trabajar si hay idiotas como yo que los alimentan gratis. Que cada quien debe rascarse con sus propias uñas. Que es tonto. Lo sé, ¿si? Me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero este es el punto: sé que están ahí, puedo sentir que sufren y no puedo simplemente ignorarlo.

—¿Sientes? —inquirió él suspicaz.

Ino abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar que había revelado cosas de más.

Ni siquiera Tsunade, Sakura o su propia madre sabían sobre sus habilidades empáticas. Era el mayor de sus secretos. Uno que sólo había compartido con su padre y que Shikamaru y Chouji sabían porque antes de morir él les había hecho prometer que la ayudarían y que la protegerían con sus propias vidas. En medio de la guerra, y sin saber si podrían vencer al final, su padre había temido que algún enemigo decidiera ir tras ella a causa de las extrañas habilidades que comenzaban a despertar en su interior. Y cuando todo había terminado, ese temor siguió presente, al menos en la mente de Shikamaru.

Así que su amigo le había sugerido mantener el secreto durante un tiempo más y no hablar a la ligera sobre ello. ¡Se lo había advertido esa misma mañana!

—Sentir, saber, imaginar, como quieras decirle —repuso, intentando sonar convincente—. Mi punto es…

—No hace falta que te justifiques —le dijo él con calma—. Creo que lo que haces es algo realmente noble.

—Oh… —Ino parpadeó sorprendida y le ofreció una débil sonrisa—, ah… lo siento. Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente desapruebe el ochenta por ciento de las cosas que hago —aceptó con algo de vergüenza.

—Eres una persona muy extraña, Ino Yamanaka. Realmente extraña.

Ino quedó desconcertada ante su inesperado comentario. Aunque no fue por eso en realidad.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre y la extraña cadencia que le imprimió hizo que ella quisiera oírlo de nuevo. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo.

Tal parecía que la barrera de Itachi comenzaba a caer frente a ella.

—Oye, no me hables de extrañezas. ¿Quién es el que resucitó de entre los muertos, eh? Desde donde yo lo veo, tu rareza le gana a la mía —comentó a la ligera, ocasionando que él se tensara.

—No estoy aquí por gusto. —Su rostro no reflejaba nada, pero ella pudo sentir la cruda agonía que crecía dentro de él mientras gruñía esas palabras.

Antes de poder detenerse, Ino se estiró para poner la mano en su antebrazo.

—Lo sé.

Él pasó la mirada de su mano hacia su rostro un par de veces antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Conservando la rigidez de su postura, él retiró el brazo mientras, de la misma manera en que había ocurrido anteriormente, sus emociones se desvanecían hasta quedar fuera de su alcance. Esas emociones que ella no esperaba percibir de alguien como él, pero que cada vez la convencían de que había algo más en él. Mucho más.

Okay, tal vez la barrera no estuviera cayendo, tal vez sólo eran diminutas partículas de polvo apenas visibles, pero eso ya era algo.

Y en su interior anidaron las profundas ganas de querer atravesar esa muralla para saberlo todo.

…

Horas antes de que el sol se asomara por el horizonte, todo estaba listo para que partieran hacia la _bendita_ isla por fin.

Desde muy temprano, Shikamaru discutió con todo el equipo sobre el plan al llegar a la isla y su estrategia para evitar que los dos días de retraso influyeran en el resto del curso de su misión, que oficialmente empezaría en cuanto se adentraran en el mar. La emoción y las ansias de finalmente entrar en acción habían sacudido el cansancio del cuerpo de Ino incluso antes de que la hora de levantarse llegara, y ahora no quería más que poner los pies en aquella isla para resolver lo que tuvieran que resolver de una vez por todas.

Mientras todos terminaban de alistarse, subió las escaleras para ayudar a Sakura a empacar las cosas que tenían aún en la habitación que compartían. Dobló en el estrecho corredor que había entre las habitaciones y entonces se detuvo de golpe cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo.

Antes de que pudiera saber qué pasaba, fue arrastrada al interior de una de las habitaciones donde fue acorralada con la espalda contra el muro cercano.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ino?

Ella frunció el ceño ante el tono amenazador de Kiba.

—¿Disculpa?

—Fraternizas con el enemigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Cada vez entendía menos.

—Te vi anoche, platicando con el Uchiha en la playa.

La extrañeza, junto con cualquier otra emoción, abandonó el rostro de Ino.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Kiba —le dijo apartándolo para seguir su camino mientras intentaba sofocar su propio temperamento, ya que sólo aumentaría la ira de él si comenzaba a decirle lo estúpidamente infantil que se estaba comportando.

El desprecio de Kiba fluyó libremente sobre su piel, haciéndola detenerse bajo el marco de la puerta. ¡Qué diablos! Nunca había sido de las personas que se callaban las cosas y no comenzaría a serlo ahora.

—Y de cualquier manera… —comenzó, volviéndose hacia él— Itachi Uchiha no es el enemigo. Es parte de este equipo, es uno de…

—No te atrevas a decirlo, Ino —le gruñó Kiba, entrecerrando los ojos—. Él no es como nosotros.

—¿Por qué no? Desde donde yo lo veo, es un shinobi dispuesto a hacer todo por proteger a los suyos. No creo que haya mucha diferencia entre él y tú.

Su mandíbula tembló al escucharla.

—¿Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que hizo? Asesinó a todo su clan, por su culpa perdimos a Sasuke, Akatsuki destruyó la aldea, provocó la guerra… ¡por Dios, Ino, no puedes ignorar eso!

Oh, esto era increíble…

—¿Te estás escuchando, Kiba? ¡Hablas de él como si fuera el diablo encarnado! ¿Tú estuviste ahí ésa noche cuando todo el clan Uchiha fue asesinado? Dime, ¿fuiste testigo, viste si él realmente lo hizo, cuánto disfrutó al hacerlo? —No esperó a que él respondiera y continuó—: Todo lo que tenemos de esa noche son simples historias, ninguna de ellas es verdad absoluta. Sí, él fue miembro de Akatsuki, y sí, también recuerdo todo, así que no tienes que hacerme un recuento del daño que causó esa organización, pero no lo hizo él solo. ¡Él ni siquiera estuvo ahí cuando Nagato destruyó Konoha! En cuanto a Sasuke, no puedes culpar a Itachi por lo que le pasó.

Kiba se puso rígido al escucharla, luego cruzó los brazos y la miró con resentimiento.

—Fue el odio de Sasuke por él lo que lo orilló a…

—No lo orilló a nada, Kiba —le interrumpió Ino—. Sasuke pudo haber regresado a la aldea tan pronto como lo hubo asesinado, pudo haber hablado con Tsunade-sama y pudo volver a estar con nosotros, pero no lo hizo porque sencillamente no lo quiso. Cada uno de nosotros tomamos nuestras propias decisiones y es una cobardía intentar culpar a alguien más por las consecuencias.

El recuerdo de Sasuke provocó que los músculos de la garganta se le tensaran formando un nudo, pero ella continuó con su discurso.

—Tú y los demás saben mejor que nadie lo mucho que me dolió todo lo que pasó con él porque yo lo amaba. Lamento mucho que hubiera muerto de ésa manera, pero creo que fue lo mejor. Al menos así existe la posibilidad de que haya encontrado la paz que tanto necesitaba. En algún momento de nuestra vida, todos hemos tenido que hacer algo que no nos agradó ¿o vas a negar que fuiste de los primeros que aceptó que debíamos asesinar a Sasuke nosotros mismos? Me dices que no puedo ignorar lo que Itachi Uchiha hizo en el pasado, entonces yo te diré lo mismo: no puedes ignorar que peleó de nuestro lado en la guerra, que salvó la vida de Naruto y salvó la mía, además detuvo la técnica de Kabuto. Él está de nuestro lado ahora y eso, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, lo hace uno de nosotros.

Sintió la confusión de Kiba cuando no tuvo cómo responderle. Ino inclinó la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la salida sin tener nada más que decir.

Al regresar al pasillo, se detuvo frente a la habitación contigua. Habría querido ignorarlos, pero aquellos chakras eran tan inconfundibles como lo era el cabello de Sakura en medio de un mar de melenas Uchihas.

—Es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas —dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en el final del pasillo—. La próxima vez tal vez podrían hacernos saber que están aquí, Itachi y Naruto.

Finalmente giró el rostro hacia el interior de la habitación y se encontró con dos miradas estupefactas fijas en ella. Todo fue un incómodo silencio entre los tres.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido. Una. Dos. Tres veces, y entonces una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios hasta alcanzar su máxima expresión.

—Yo sabía que por algo me caías bien, Ino.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola mundo!<em>

_Vaya… ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me pasé por aquí y les debo una disculpa por ello. No me excusaré en nada, pero sí diré que el principal motivo para semejante retraso era que no tenía la sinopsis bien escrita para esta historia. Fue un error mío comenzar a publicar sin siquiera saber a dónde iría con todo esto, cosa que para alguien que tiene un ligero TOC como yo pues, resultó realmente frustrante. Pero ahora que ya lo sé espero no desaparecerme por tanto tiempo._

_Por ahora sólo puedo decir que en el próximo capítulo llegaran a la isla –por fin- y la acción comenzará! Hell yeah! jajaja_

_Muchas gracias a _**dark'lady'strong**_, _**Sifu Sihaya**_, _**Yerik**_, _**Lolita**_, _**Annalizz**_, _**Annie**_, _**ka18x**_, _**Neaa**_, _**Arya-80-U**_ y _**Cane el Lindo Gatito** _por sus reviews en el capítulo tres. También sean bienvenidos nuevos lectores y lectoras._

_Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, siéntanse libres de dejarlo a manera de un review :)_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Ana_


End file.
